A Different Bed
by Wizzy The Wiz
Summary: Bridgett is a young girl, who, stricken with lung cancer, sees a strange woman in the courtyard of the hospital. This leads to her waking up in a a strange bed, and even stranger, an entirely different body. She must find a way back into her body... If she can.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi amigos. I felt that this would be a very... Interesting story, to say the least. Love, life, loss... And macaroni.

I own only Bridgett, and nothing else but the mint green plot bunny this came from.

WARNING: Shonen Ai. Don't like, don't read. but seriously, if you don't like yaoi, then why the ever loving FUCK are you doing in the Hetalia fandom? Also, I curse a lot. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>My name is Bridgett Hemsdale. I am a sixteen year old girl living in Aspen, Colorado. I am what some call a 'fangirl' and I enjoy spending my time on the internet, if the hospital's wifi is working. Yes, I did just say hospital. I was diagnosed with lung cancer three months ago, and despite treatment, I'm just getting worse. I know that I should be acting depressed but...<p>

I just feel regretful. I think it's because I haven't done anything with my life.

Uh, this is starting to sound like a sob story... Trust me, it gets better further along the road.

My journey starts when I went on YouTube for my usual routine.

Which was to attempt to find a funny new video, and save it to as many playlists as possible. I was trying to do this while there was a storm raging on outside, and it made me jump ever time thunder clapped. Finally I found something worth watching.

It was a small flash animation, just something small but cute. It was of the character Italy from Hetalia, one of my favorite animes, kissing Germany. I squealed, watching Germany's cute little blushing animation.

It made me quite happy to watch Hetalia, so I decided to just watch a few episodes.

Hetalia was somewhat of an escape for me. It was a light bubbly show, and it gave me warm feelings on the inside. It always made me happier, and I loved all the characters very much. Especially Italy, who I admired in a way. His cheerfulness was amazing, and his innocence was adorable. Sometime I wish I could be him, and to not be stuck in this infernal hospital room.

I watched six or seven episodes before I started to feel drowsy. I turned off my laptop, and as I began to settle into my bed, I could hear a soft singing.

It sounded like it came from outside my window, and, grumpily, I got out from under the covers to look out into the storm. Outside I could see a young woman standing underneath the oak that was position in the courtyard. She was dressed completely in light blue, and it looked like her hair was a very pale blond. She was singing softly, in a language I couldn't really name. I stared at her for a few minutes, before she looked up at me. Even from my window, I could see that here eyes were a shocking yellow color.

I stared for a second longer, before waving at her. I could see her smile, as she returned the wave. I smiled now, feeling a little happier. And then, suddenly, there was a tremendous clap of thunder, and the lighting blinded me slightly.

I looked back downwards to see if the woman was okay, but she had vanished, leaving no trace that she was there, only the memory of me seeing her.

I decided that now was a very good time to sleep, thinking that it was probably just my imagination. I was just so sleep I imagined a pretty lady in the courtyard, while singing in the rain.

And as I drifted off into sleep, I hear the woman's voice again, but this time it only made me drowsier.

Soon, I began to dream.

And I dreamt of Italy.

Who, coincidently...

_was dreaming of me._


	2. Chapter 2

I am back, my little ducks!

Ah, I got my first review!

Thank you AcelMonDay! Hmm... maybe ;) just wait and see!

And LiveaXamerica, don't worry, here is more!

I adore reviews, good or bad!

And now back to our program!

* * *

><p>As I slept I dreamt I was in a small room. Everything in it, even the walls and floor, were pure white. For some reason, it was very comforting to me. I was wearing my smock, the light green standing out in all the sameness of the room.<p>

I suppose you could have considered me pretty. To be honest, I would be average looking if I hadn't been sick. But I had been subjected to chemotherapy, so I was completely bald, even my eyebrows were gone.

Not to mention how sickly pale my skin was. You could definitely tell I was ill.

But back to the story...

As I sat on the soft white couch that took up one side of the small room, a door had opened towards the side.

In walked a very familiar Italian, humming softly to hisself. He stopped when he saw me, and tilted his head like a curious puppy.

"Hello." I said, waving to him. I wasn't really surprise I was dreaming of him. After watching some show I liked, it wasn't uncommon for me to dream of them. Italy of coarse, was no exception.

"Bon Giorno! I'm Feliciano!" he said, as chipper as ever. He was in his wwII uniform, so I suppose he was from that time period. But who knew,it was after all, just a dream.

"I'm Bridgett, nice to meet you." I said smiling. He sat down next to me, and opening his eyes, looked me over.

"Um, scuzie señorita, but why do you not have hair?" He asked, tilting his head with a curios smile.

"It's a side effect of the chemotherapy. I have cancer, you see." I said, making Feliciano frown. He looked down at his feet, before looking up at me.

"Well... Ve... That's not good." He said, not sure of what to say. I nodded, smiling softly.

"No, Not really... But I'm okay with it, I suppose." I said, taking my legs and tucking them underneath me.

"You are very brave! I suppose it's because you're American." He said, smiling once again.

"Well, I'm not a 'hero', but I can hold my ground!" I said, giggling. He laughed as well, and I felt very calm. This was the first time in a long time since I had a good conversation. Even if this was a dream.

"Ve, it is a bit weird that I'm dreaming of such a polite American. I should tell Germany when I wake up!" he said, smiling brightly.

"He might be so surprised!" he mumbled a bit to himself.

"I'm sure he will be very interested." I said, laying my head on his shoulder , feeling drowsy. Was that even possible? To feel sleepy in a dream?

"Si..." He said, leaning on me as well. If this was a way of waking up, it was certainly the strangest.

As I began to wake up, I could hear birds outside the window, happily singing their tunes.

I snuggled close to my pillow, hoping they would shut up.

I made a gurgling sound as I realized I would have to wake up. I shifted upwards, and rubbing my eyes, I felt something.

I had eyebrows. Freezing immediately, I decided to reach up and see If...

And as I began raising my hand to check if there was hair, I brushed my had across something that made me moan loudly. Coving my mouth, I jumped out of my bed to the dresser across the room.

I screamed at what I saw.

I was Italy Veniciano.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, a third chapter already?

Haaaah~ so nice.

Wizzy here with another installment of A Different Bed.

I have a poll up because I have too many plot bunnies runnin about. So go vote, please.

I need to learn how to write longer chapters. What do you guys think?

italics/Italy.

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh oh oh hh okay. Um... What..." I said, staring into the mirror. I looked like Italy. I sounded like Italy. And this definitely wasn't a hospital room.<p>

I stared at the reflection, poking and priding my, uh, Italy's face. He had really soft skin for a guy. I looked up and down at his body. It was very feminine, which was almost... Expected. I then had a slightly... Prevented idea. I checked my pants.

"Oh my god... I have a dick." I said quietly, before I giggled.

I turned around a few times, admiring his body. It was nice.

"_I know, right?" _said a voice. It almost sounded like...

"Italy?" I said, my new voice cracking slightly.

_"Ah, it might not be good to talk to me out loud... I am in your head. My head? Ve, this is weird." _He said, his voice obviously laced with confusion.

"Where? How? Are you okay?"

_" I'ma fine. I am kinda sitting in a room... That is in your head... It's very nice! It's got a cute blue flower bed, and the walls are green with pretty pink flowers, a nice little desk, and a few filing cabinets! It is Really comfy! An one of the walls is like a projector, like one of the ones Germany has! Except its in full color and it's your point of view!" _He explained. I, of course, knew the room he was in.

"That's... That's my bedroom back home... " I said, feeling tears well up a bit. It had been so long since I had been there. I had been adopted by my grandmother, after my parents had left me. It had been her room when she was little. God, I missed her.

"_I like it... It seems like you love it a lot. Um, there is also a few doors and a window... There is a pretty field, with lots of butterflies!"_ He said. This was wrong. The house resided in a residential area, there were no fields any where near my home. Butterflies also don't necessarily like the cold of Colorado.

"How did this happen?" I asked quietly.

"_I don't know... But... I don't think we should tell anyone." _Said Italy, which kind of shocked me.

"What? Why?"

"_Because... I don't think it would end well... Especially if the Allies found out." _I thought for a moment. He was right. If the Allies...

Wait...

Did that mean that it was...?

"Italy, what year is it?"

"_Oh, 1940, why_?"

"...No reason..."

I screamed internally for a moment.

"... I should get dressed." I said, trying not to think about the fact that it was WWII.

Italy was very quiet all of a sudden.

I walked over to his closet, and after rummaging through it, I found his uniform, and proceeded to get dressed.

And at this moment, the door opened.

"Itaria-San, it is time for training."

"Gaaack!" *crash, boom*


	4. Chapter 4

Guys! Hey! I upload a lot on weekends! I'm just gonna say that now! Mostly from boredom!

I love all my little reviewers! Thanks guys, I feel so happy making people happy!

So, I actually need you guys to read this part: When, and if Bridgett gets her body, who should she be paired with? Options are:

Latvia, Iceland, Belgium (yeah, I know Bel is a girl. Problem?), and Egypt.

I can't really decide. Put in the review who you want. Thank you guys!

* * *

><p>There I sat, having fallen over, taking the entire clothes rack with me.<p>

"I'm okay...Hi Japan." I said, faking a cheerful smile.

"Germany-San said you have ten minutes or you wirr be running raps." He said, shaking his head at me. He walked away, and I sighed. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>I was finally dressed, and after momentarily becoming lost, I found myself outside, Germany and Japan both staring at me.<p>

"I made it, captain!" I said, smiling the fake cheerful smile again.

"Vith two minutes to spare. Better, but ve need to vork on that." said Germany. Stupid Germans and their stupid need for efficiency.

"Haaah... Okay Germany." I said, smiling a little weaker.

"Today ve vill be doing more scenarios. ITALY!" he yelled, surprising me for a second.

"Yessir!" I said, saluting him.

"England has just lured you into a trap. You become injured. England leaves you die. Vhat do you do?" He said.

I thought for a moment.

"What sort of injuries? Do I have a concussion, broken bones, internal damage? And how far am I from my territory? How far away from you am I?" I asked, getting surprised looks from the both of them.

"But if I have to make it up, I would attempt finding a place to recover, somewhere safe that hides me from the Allies. I would try to fix what could be fixed at the moment, and when it is safe for me, I would try to find you." I said, my eyebrows scrunched in thought.

Looking up, I saw the awe in their faces.

"Um... I've been practicing...? ... ve."

"Gute job Italia..." Said Germany, still in awe. I really am going to have to work on staying in character, but I couldn't help myself. I always loved puzzles, scenarios, mind games and what-not.

After a few more questions and my smart answers, I started to notice the odd look Japan was giving me. I ignored it, brushing it off as just Japan being Japan.

Soon, it was time for a lunch break. Having not have eaten breakfast, I was ready to eat.

Japan had supplied today's lunch. It was simple rise balls, and sticks of dango, along with tea Japan had made for us. I greatly enjoyed the meal,having had eaten more than I usually did in the hospital.

As we went back to training, I decided I should try a little harder to be in character. As Germany made us run laps, I tried my best to so it pathetically. I kept at the pace of a jog, only a few feet behind Germany.

Finally, the training was over for the day. I sighed, returning to Italy's room. Inside the room, I began removing my tie.

Suddenly, I felt the cold metal of a blade against my neck. I froze, scared of what would have happened of I were to move.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Itaria-San?"


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at 12:00. Which, as I am writing this, was 13 minutes ago . That is just how invested I am with this story.

So we kinda had a cliff hanger on the last one. What is Japan going to do? ... I dunno, I make this up as I go.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. If I did, I would have made all my ships sail. All of them. ALL. OF. THEM.

* * *

><p>"GAHH PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEE!" I screeched out.<p>

"Quiet!" Said Japan, placing his hand over my mouth. I fought the urge to lick it.

"Now who are you? I know you are not Itaria!" he said fiercely. He removed his hand from my mouth, and readied his katana.

"...Ah... Shit. Italy you there? Help please." I said, earning a hard stare from Japan.

"_Hnn? Oh sorry, I fell asleep... Oh hi Japan!" _I could almost feel his sheepish grin, and his attempt to wave at his ally.

"Argg, stop. Katana. Pointed at me. And you. Fucking help." I yelled, panicking.

"Who are you Tarking to?" Asked Japan, almost concerned.

"Sorry Ita.. Gotta tell..." I said quietly.

_"I understand..._" said Italy.

I sighed.

"My name is Bridgett. I'm kinda... Stuck in this body... Don't worry though! Italy is here! In my ... Head. Oh god that sounds weird."

"..."

"It's true! I'm even from the future! Technically of an alternate dimension, but I think time is still as straight forward as then... Ugh, this is weird and confusing..." I said, my head hurting more than it should, but confusion was okay. As long as I don't have a katana in my chest, I'm fine.

"You're from the future?" Asked Japan. Crap... Shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah umm..." I tried to think of something that wouldn't completely effect the future. "You get like, really popular after inventing some stuff that people completely love... And practically worship. Actually, a lot of cool stuff comes from you... Mmmm pocky.~"

"..."

"You gotta trust me! I don't know how this happened of why, but you're the only one who can know! Hey, you can help! You know some mystic stuff, right? Magic and stuff, like what Iggy can do?"

"No... I do not know anything Mysticar thing anymore .." He said, sheathing his sword.

"Oh well... You can still help! Just... Please don't tell anyone! Not even Germany. Personally, I think it would be a good idea, but Ita doesn't want to, and plus he doesn't want the Allies to find out..." I said, rolling my eyes.

_"Japan shouldn't even know... But he is the master of reading the atmosphere... He could probably tell just by looking at you!"_ said Italy, speaking up again. He seems to be a lot quieter that I remember... Or he might just be sleeping a lot in there...

"I understand. I wirr herp however I can." he said bowing slightly.

"Thank you so much Japan-kun!" I said, basically glomping him.

"Prease refrain from such affections!" He said, blushing , but not really pushing away.

"Ha ha! You are so cute~!" I said, giggling as I hugged him. It was going to be good to have a friend who wasn't inside my head.

...

Oh god I sound completely mental.


	6. Chapter 6

Just to dispel anything now, no, she will not be paired with Japan.

I've actually decided who.

But I'm not telling. So there.

Any who, welcome to a little bit of what could be filler, or just some character expansion. Small time skip.

I like the idea of Bridgett being Japan's friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own this! Do I even look Japanese to you? Geeez.

Also includes a song that I did not write. Because do I look like a recording artist to you? ( Ghosts by Laura Marling, so good!)

* * *

><p>A few days after this incident, I was wandering around our base, which was in Berlin. Apparently we all stayed here, for efficient reasons. Only Germany... Only Germany...<p>

I had gotten better at pretending to be Italy, with Japan's help. We started to become very good friends, almost as good as he was with the real Italy. He said it was refreshing to talk with someone with common sense unlike Italy, and who wasn't high strung like Germany.

The first night, Italy decided that it was better for us to talk in our dreams, instead of during the day, when someone could hear us. It was nice, because in the dream world we could talk eye to eye. Another benefit was that I had my body in the dreams. The only difference was that I looked like I did before I had gotten sick. I had my long black hair back, which made me ecstatic. It was one of the things I was sad about losing in the hospital.

Today we had a day off, and I decided to wander around the large residence, which seemed as though it had more space than it needed. I walked about checking all the rooms, most of which were empty, besides our rooms.

Eventually I came across a very large room with several instruments strewn about. Many cases littered the floors and chairs, and a white baby grand piano stood in the middle of the musical chaos.

I inspected everything, noticing that most of the cases were empty. I soon came across what seemed like a relatively new guitar case. Looking inside, I found a simple classic guitar. I took it out, and sitting down on the pianos bench, I strummed it for a moment.

I cringed at the sound. It was horribly untuned. I spent a few minutes fixing it, until it sounded just right. I strummed out a melody that I loved and remembered. The I opened my mouth and a story spilled out.

**"He walked down a busy street**

**Staring solely at his feet**

**Clutching pictures of past lovers at his side**

**Stood at the table where she sat**

**And removed his hat**

**In respect of her presence**

**Presents her with the pictures and says**

**'These are just ghosts that broke my heart before I met you.**

**These are just ghosts that broke my heart before I met you'**

**Opened up his little heart**

**Unlocked the lock that kept it dark**

**And read a written warning**

**Saying 'I'm still mourning**

**Over ghosts**

**Over ghosts**

**Over ghosts**

**Over ghosts that broke my heart before I met you'**

**Lover, please do not**

**Fall to your knees**

**It's not**

**Like I believe in**

**Everlasting love**

**So he went crazy at nineteen**

**Said he'd lost all his self esteem**

**And couldn't understand why he was crying**

**He would stare at empty chairs**

**Think of the ghosts that once sat there**

**The ghosts that broke his heart.**

**oh the ghosts that broke my heart**

**The ghosts that broke his heart**

**oh the ghosts that broke my heart**

**the ghosts the ghosts the ghosts the ghosts the ghosts the ghosts**

**The ghosts that broke my heart before I met you**

**Lover, please do not**

**Fall to your knees**

**It's not**

**Like I believe in**

**Everlasting love**

**He says 'I'm so lost,**

**Not at all well'**

**ooooooooooohhh _[x2]_**

**After it was done when there was nothing left to be**

**Turned out I'd been following him and he'd been following me**

**After it was done after it was over**

**We were just two lovers crying on each other's shoulder**

**Lover, please do not**

**Fall to your knees**

**It's not**

**Like I believe in**

**Everlasting love**

**Lover, please do not**

**Fall to your knees**

**It's not**

**Like I ever believed in**

**Everlasting love."**

I sang it out, Italy's voice complementing the song nicely. It seemed more solemn than intended. I stayed quiet for a few moments, not noticing the shadow over me. I was suddenly grabbed from behind, my mouth covered, and my hand still grasping the guitar.


	7. Chapter 7

Cliffys are fun. Keeps ya on edge.

Well, let's see what happened to Bridgett!

Disclaimer: Don't own shit. 'Cept Bridgy.

Bridgett: Halp me. Please.

Also, some serious Canada love will be coming.

Soon.

* * *

><p>I struggled against my assailant, but in the process, my head was hit with something metal, and I blacked out.<p>

The next thing I knew, was laying on the cold floor of a cell, my head pounding.

"Vee... My head..." I said, gently touching the spot where I was hit. I cringed as it pulsed with pain.

"Fucking bastards..." I mumbled, looking around. Door with Bars... Window with bars... hole in ground with bars...

Looks like someone has a fetish for bars.

...

That was a joke. Ha ha.

"Well well well, look who we have here!"said an irritating American voice. Ohgodpleasenonono-

"The Hero is Here!"

Shit. I looked at the American walking through the cell door, my stare a bit harsh.

"You are now our prisoner! I am the one that got you! Me! The hero!" He said, gloating. I rolled my eyes at the idiot. Then I noticed who was behind him, just outside the door. It was Canada, meekly watching his idiotic brother.

"Wait till Iggy sees this! He'll be like 'oh Alfred, you are such a Hero!' And I'll be like, 'I know, I know.' And the he'll be all like 'oh Al, you are so amazing and handsome!'"

I just stared, my mind going to a wonderful place. Wonderful, yaoi filled places.

Omgusukthisissoawesomeitsnowcanon!

You could almost hear a faint squealing emitting from my body, which, funny enough, only Canada heard, which caused him to give me a worried look.

Awww, he was worried for me. That is just so sweet!

"Now we wait!" Said America, smiling at me.

"For what?"

"My sidekicks, of course!" He grinned wider.

"Oh."

As I stared at him, I heard a low, deep grumbling sound.

"Duuuuude, I am like so hungry!" Said America, making a semi pitiful face. He sighed, pouting. I rolled my eyes again.

He looked at me, before getting a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Canadia, take our prisoner to the kitchen to cook for me! I heard he's pretty good at it!" He said, smiling smugly.

"Yes sir..." Said Canada, moving around America, and taking me by the hand, pulled me out of the cell.

I followed close behind him, staying as quiet as possible. I could hear Canada mumbling under his breath about his 'stupid fucker' of a brother, and how 'goddam idiotic' he was. I smiled, agreeing.

I didn't necessarily hate America, but he did get a bit annoying.

Finally we got to the kitchen, and Canada showed me where the supplies were. I wasn't nearly as good as Italy, but I was good enough. There were many different ingredients, from things I had once used in my own kitchen, to things I had never even heard of.

"So Canada..." I said, making him slightly shocked.

"What do you want to eat?"


End file.
